JEALOUSY
by scorpiorita
Summary: [ONE SHOT] No SUMMARY - Chanyeol cemburu, Sehun juga kesal dengannya. Lalu bagaimana? CHANHUN. Slight! MINHO X SEHUN. DLDR!


**Pairing : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun, slight!Choi Minho x Oh Sehun**

 **Disclaimer : imajinasi murni dari author yang khayalannya terlalu tinggi, nama yang tercantum cuma minjem aja**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, boy x boy, typo, nulis suka2 author**

 **Rate : M**

* * *

 _Happy reading!_

 _Happy maljum!_

* * *

SM Town ending stage. Seperti biasa, lagu HOPE akan dibawakan semua artis SM sembari berjalan keliling panggung menyapa fans dari berbagai fandom. Senior dan junior juga tak canggung-canggung menyapa satu sama lain bahkan juga saling berfoto bersama.

Tampak Sehun sedang berjalan sendirian mondar mandir melambaikan tangan. Sesekali ia menyapa junior maupun seniornya. Sehun berjalan terpisah dari member EXO lainnya.

"Hunnie.." Minho berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan merangkul bahunya.

"Hai hyung.." balas Sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minho.

"Mana pacarmu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak tahu.

"Ya sudah, sama hyung saja ya.."

Sehun tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Sehun tahu, pacarnya – Park Chanyeol, sedang bersama Yesung. Bahkan Sehun sudah melihat kedekatan mereka melalui layar besar di belakangnya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol begitu akrab dengan Yesung. Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya di atas panggung. Sehun tahu kalau ini kesempatan bagi senior-junior untuk temu kangen dan saling mengakrabkan diri. Kesibukan masing-masing membuat kedua sahabat yang berbeda grup menjadi jarang bertemu, dan di SM Town tour inilah kesempatan bagi mereka untuk berinteraksi. Sehun hanya ingin Chanyeol ada di dekatnya meski sejenak atau setidaknya menyapa dirinya, itu saja.

Hari semakin malam dan udara semakin dingin karena angin yang berhembus di atas panggung. Sehun sengaja merapatkan diri dengan tubuh Minho di sampingnya sembari terus melambaikan tangan pada fans. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menghampiri seperti ingin memisahkan mereka berdua. Chanyeol menyapa Minho, tapi tidak pada Sehun. Masih dengan rasa kesalnya, Sehun membuang muka dan pergi berlalu begitu saja. Sehun tahu Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya, tapi tidak ia hiraukan.

"Hun.." Chanyeol memanggil, tapi Sehun tetap cuek.

Setelah selesai seluruh rangkaian acara, Sehun turun panggung masih ditemani Minho ke belakang panggung. Sehun tidak melihat Chanyeol ada di mana. Sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang ganti, Minho menggandeng tangan Sehun sambil sesekali bercerita sesuatu dan bisa membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Hunnie.. senang bisa ngobrol dekat lagi. Jarang-jarang ya ada waktu begini.." kata Minho.

"Iya hyung.. kapan-kapan kita pergi sama-sama yuk, kalau ada jadwal kosong" ajak Sehun.

"Kalau setelah ini bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. tapi aku lelah. Di tour berikutnya saja ya.. tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Oke. Tidak masalah, lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu di agensi nanti"

"Aku kembali ke ruang EXO dulu ya.."

"Iya.. dah Sehun.." tiba-tiba Minho mencium pipi Sehun.

"Hyung!" Sehun kaget lalu mengusap pipi yang dicium Minho.

"Hehe.. maaf, kau menggemaskan sih"

Sehun tidak marah atas sikap Minho, hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan saja.

 **xxxxx**

Di hotel, Sehun berbagi kamar dengan Chanyeol. Sehun melihat Chanyeol tidak ada di kamar, jadi sebelum Chanyeol datang, ia memakai kamar mandi terlebih dulu untuk membersihkan diri.

Sesaat setelah mandi, Sehun sedang melihat Chanyeol sudah datang dan sedang melepaskan jam tangannya.

"Kok baru datang? Dari mana?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam lalu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Sehun yang kebingungan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan mengeringkan rambut. Kemudian setelah itu ia beranjak ke tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai sebatas perut. Sehun bermain sebentar dengan ponselnya, sebelum beranjak tidur.

Chanyeol sudah selesai mandi, dan melihat Sehun sudah setengah mengantuk dan sesekali menguap.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh segera tidur?" Chanyeol merampas ponsel Sehun dari tangannya.

"Apa sih hyung? Kembalikan!" Sehun berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol tapi tidak berhasil.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Minho hyung?"

"Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa.." Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil sebotol air minum di meja.

"Oh.. jadi kau berjalan mesra di atas panggung, menggandeng tangannya, bahkan membiarkan dia menciummu itu bukan apa-apa?"

Chanyeol menyudutkan Sehun, menghimpitnya antara meja dan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Cemburu?" tanya Sehun enteng.

"Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat pacarnya begitu!"

"Itu hanya skinship kok.." jawab Sehun cuek dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

"Hmm.. skinship ya? Sudah bosan denganku?"

"Apa sih maksudmu?" Sehun jengkel dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Kau sengaja bermanja-manjaan dengan Minho hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan tegas.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, mengapa kau tidak menjagaku? Mengapa kau malah dekat-dekat dengan Yesung hyung? Kau kira aku senang kau abaikan?"

"Jadi gara-gara aku?" nada bicara Chanyeol seperti seorang yang tidak mau disalahkan.

"Kan memang hyung dulu yang memulai. Kalau hyung ada di dekatku aku juga tidak akan macam-macam.."

Sehun merebahkan dirinya lagi di atas tempat tidur dan Chanyeol langsung menindihnya dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan cengkeraman erat.

"Aku tidak suka punyaku di jamah orang lain. Dengar itu, Sehun!" tatapan mata Chanyeol begitu tajam.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, maka beri tanda bahwa aku milikmu.." Sehun tersenyum nakal.

"Oh.. menantangku, hah?!" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Biar saja.. salah sendiri hyung juga sudah membuatku kesal"

"Jangan menyesal kalau kau besok susah jalan. Aku akan menandai apa yang jadi milikku"

Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir Sehun yang merah menggoda tanpa ampun. Tak perlu waktu lama lidahnya sudah bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Hmmpph.." desahan pertama terdengar dari mulut Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan terus melumat bibir mungil itu.

"Hngghh.." Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan pelan, memberi isyarat untuk bernafas sejenak.

"Aku senang kalau kita menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini, pasti akan berujung saling memaafkan.." kata Sehun menggoda Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang kau sengaja cari masalah denganku karena menginginkan hal ini.." kata Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ehhmm.. lebih tepatnya aku suka membuatmu cemburu" Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Dan aku akan memberimu hukuman. Awas kau ya! Dasar nakal!"

Langsung saja Chanyeol menyerang leher Sehun, menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Ah..hyung! Ampun!" teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol terus menciumi leher Sehun dan membuat Sehun sedikit menggeliat.

"J.. jangan di.. situ.." rintih Sehun ketika tahu Chanyeol akan meninggalkan tanda ciuman di lehernya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus menandaimu kan? Biar orang melihatnya.."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mencium Sehun di leher dan meninggalkan satu tanda di sana.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Chanyeol melepaskan kaos yang dikenakan Sehun tanpa ada perlawanan. Diciumnya dada bidang itu dan sekali lagi meninggalkan tanda ciuman di situ. Semakin turun, Chanyeol melumat puting Sehun yang menggemaskan.

"Aahhh.." Sehun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.

Lidah Chanyeol menggelitik puting kemerahan itu bergantian dan sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil.

"Hnng.. hyungg.. " deru nafas Sehun mulai memburu.

Chanyeol beranjak untuk mencium bibir Sehun lagi tapi tangannya tetap bergerilya menjamah puting Sehun.

"Ennghh.."

"Rupanya kau ini senang ku beri hukuman ya?" goda Chanyeol.

"Kalau hukuman seperti ini aku tidak menolak. Lebih baik daripada kau mengabaikanku"

Sehun mendekatkan kepala Chanyeol untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Aku suka Sehun yang nakal.." kata Chanyeol sebelum bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

Sehun mengusap punggung Chanyeol di tengah ciuman panas mereka. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung baju Chanyeol lalu menariknya, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk melepasnya.

"Sehunku sudah tidak sabar ya?"

"Bajumu menggangguku.." kata Sehun dengan tatapan manja.

Segera saja Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya hingga menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. Sehun memandangi milik Chanyeol yang sudah mulai terbangun di balik celana.

"Mau ini?" goda Chanyeol lagi sambil menunjuk apa yang dilihat Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

"Jangan buru-buru sayang, waktu kita masih panjang.." Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai.

Chanyeol menciumi dada Sehun sekali lagi dan turun ke arah perutnya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap paha Sehun.

"Ennghh.." Sehun mendesah lagi.

Chanyeol melucuti pakaian Sehun hingga tak menyisakan satu pun.

"Hyung.." Sehun merengek manja.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Diusapnya kedua paha Sehun lalu membuat Sehun menekuk kedua kakinya untuk memberi akses pada Chanyeol. Lubang milik Sehun sudah berkedut, minta dijamah, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau terburu-buru. Chanyeol mengusap penis Sehun yang sudah menegang dan sesekali memijatnya dengan lembut.

"Aaahh.. hyung.. ngghh.." Sehun menggeliat dan mencengkeram sprei kasurnya.

Chanyeol melumat penis yang membengkak itu. Lidahnya menggelitik ujung yang mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Enngghhh.."

Sehun meremas kepala Chanyeol dengan kuat ketika Chanyeol mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"Hyungg.. aahh.. "

Detak jantung keduanya berdenyut semakin cepat. Tubuh mereka mulai memanas.

Chanyeol akhirnya sudah habis kesabaran lalu ia melepaskan celananya.

"Hunnie.. aku mau masuk.."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu.

"Ahh.." rintih Sehun ketika perlahan penis Chanyeol mulai terbenam di dalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badan dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Sehun. Diciumnya Sehun sesaat untuk membuatnya rileks. Sehun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kaki di pinggang Chanyeol. Sehun sudah siap.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sehun memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap getaran yang ada.

"Akkhh.."

Chanyeol menciumi leher Sehun lagi.

"Ennghh.. ahh.. aakhh.."

"Mendesahlah terus Sehunku yang nakal" bisik Chanyeol

"Chan.. hyungghh.."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Sehun mencengkeram punggungnya bahkan mencakarnya.

"Oohh.. tidak.. ahh.. hyuungghh.. no!"

Setiap desahan dan teriakan Sehun membuat gairah Chanyeol semakin bangkit. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat pula.

"Hyungg.. aku.. ahh.."

Tangan Chanyeol berpindah memijat dan meremas penis Sehun yang semakin merah dan bengkak. Chanyeol mengocoknya seirama dengan kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh.. aahh.." Sehun semakin menggeliat.

"Keluarkan, baby…"

"Hngghh.. no.. ahh.. aaahhh.. aaahh.." tumpah sudah cairan putih milik Sehun.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih terus menghujam lubang kenikmatan milik Sehun.

"Uuhh.. Sehun, lubangmu selalu terasa memabukkan.."

"Hnnghh.. hyunngg.."

Tak lama kemudian cairan putih milik Chanyeol membanjiri lubang Sehun.

"Aahh.. Sehun…hahh.." Chanyeol ambruk di samping Sehun.

"I love u, baby.." kata Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Love you more.." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun sesaat.

"Tau begini tadi tidak usah mandi dulu" kata Sehun lagi.

"Siapa suruh kau menjadi pacar yang nakal dan menggoda? Kalau begini caranya aku juga tidak segan untuk menghukummu, tapi.."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih berkeringat dengan erat.

"Tapi apa hyung?" Sehun panik lalu menatap mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Tapi hatiku akan sakit kalau kau terus membuatku cemburu.."

Chanyeol dengan sengaja cemberut dan pura-pura merengek seperti anak kecil untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Kan hyung dulu yang memulai.." Sehun yang tak mau kalah juga memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku kan tidak berlebihan sepertimu yang sampai mau dicium Minho hyung segala.."

"Tapi Minho hyung terus menemaniku, tidak sepertimu.."

"Ya sudah sana, pergi saja ke kamarnya"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbaring membelakangi Sehun.

"Tuh kan jadi marah lagi.. jadi bertengkar lagi. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sehun,

Keduanya kini berbaring dan membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Ya sudah, aku minta maaf.." kata Sehun dengan nada terpaksa.

"Kok minta maafnya begitu?"

"Lalu bagaimana? Chan hyung memang menyebalkan kan?"

"Iya.. iya.. ya sudah, aku juga salah. Aku minta maaf juga ya"

Chanyeol berbalik badan dan memeluk Sehun lagi dari belakang.

"Jangan marah lagi padaku", kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap perut Sehun, "Aku lebih suka mendengar desahanmu daripada omelanmu"

Sontak saja telinga Sehun memerah, malu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau lebih seksi kalau memohon dan mendesah seperti tadi" bisik Chanyeol.

Sehun mencubit tangan Chanyeol dengan keras. Sehun jadi salah tingkah.

"Aaww! Sakit sayang.."

"Aku mau tidur! Capek!" kata Sehun dengan ketus.

"Hei..tunggu sebentar, jangan tidur dulu"

"Apa lagi?"

"Satu ronde lagi ya?"

"Hah?!"

* * *

 **.END.**

* * *

 _Setelah baca beberapa review dan ada yg minta Chanyeol x Sehun x Minho, jadinya ya cuma bisa gini ini._

 _Sekali2 Sehun jadi genit2 nakal gapapa yak..plus jadi uke2 manja ala anak gadis wkwkwkwk_

 _Makasi yg udah request..sori kalo ga memuaskan_

 _Bahkan sampe ada reader yg kasi julukan author ini author maljum..gapapa juga deh asal bukan dijuluki author mesum wkwkwkwk_

 _Kalopun mesum readers juga pada suka baca karangan author kaann?_

 _Oke gitu aja curhatnya..makasi buat yg bersedia review ff ini_


End file.
